


Volar Más Alto Que los Pájaros

by EternalWriter



Series: Volar Alto [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (Mí Lucifer no tiene nada que ver con el de la serie), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Andreil Week 2019, Christine Lynch (Oc mención) & Lucifer (Oc), Es inevitable(?), Esto es solo el inicio, Leve inspiración en la serie Lucifer, M/M, Mención de otros oc, cada vez se hacen más largas mis historias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: Había ciertas miradas que decían mucho más que las palabras, y Andrew era experto en darlas. Neil sentía el peso de la actual casi con la misma intensidad de una daga impactando directo a su cráneo, lo cual no hacía mucho por mejorar la situación. Medio a regañadientes agradeció las lecciones intensivas que su padre le hizo a tomar desde hace unos años, al menos tenía buena resistencia. Era el único punto positivo de estar atrapados a varios metros sobre el suelo hasta que Chris o Lucifer se dignaran a aparecer. Reacomodó los brazos alrededor de Andrew con cuidado. Abajo, Cerbero, el perro del infierno favorito de su padre, ladró como un cachorro feliz. La mirada de Andrew se afiló más.— Esta no ha sido de mis mejores ideas.— Oh. Así que lo admites, interesante —No era necesario escucharlo para saber que estaba molesto. Neil podía sentirlo de forma muy literal en la manera en cómo se sostenía a él. Pero, por si aún quedaban dudas, estas se disiparon por completo con ese comentario mordaz.#AndreilWeek2019#Día 4: "¿Tienes miedo?" / fobia / Misterios /  Fantasy Au





	Volar Más Alto Que los Pájaros

**Author's Note:**

> "Volar Más Alto Que Los Pájaros" es mi interpretación del día 4 de la semana Andreil 2019, pero a la vez a inicio a una serie que hasta el momento tengo pensado que conste de 3 partes cuyo nombre es Volar Alto, Conformada por "Volar Más Alto Que Los Pájaros", la segunda parte titulada "Volar Bajo Tus Manos", y la tercera "Volar Juntos (O; Un Relato Sobre La Electricidad, La Familia, Y Las Medio-Hermanas Entrometidas)". 
> 
> Os deseo una grata lectura.

A decir verdad, debió de haber intuido que aquella no sería su semana mucho antes. Las señales estaban claras desde el principio, pero él había ignorado porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y _definitivamente el que_ no quería.

  
* * *

  
_LUNES_

La mañana comenzó con la residencia sin electricidad, y con una lluvia que le recuerda a la película que vieron el fin de semana sobre dioses griegos peleando por todo y nada a petición de Richard. Al parecer, la tormenta que inauguró la semana había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectar algunos fusibles, justo cuando la planta eléctrica de emergencia estaba en reparaciones de rutina, lo que dejó a toda la residencia de la Universidad de Palmetto a oscuras en lo que se hacían las reparaciones pertinentes. Neil se despertó de mal humor, no gracias al frío sino a la alarma estridente cuyo tono no recordaba haber cambiado por ese intento de música que sonaba como la muerte llevándose a un cuervo hambriento, oa una sierra en plena pelea con una pizarra de hierro, o una gaita irlandesa tragándose a un gato vivo,

Neil no tenía nada en contra de los gustos musicales ajenos, pero tenía que ser sincero y reconocer que no tenía perdón, lo peor del asunto era que sabía que le iba a costar sacarla de su cerebro. Se convirtió de la cama con un gruñido desganado y se dispuso a prepararse para el día que le esperaba, sin necesidad de luz para saber moverse por el espacio que lo rodeaba, algo bueno en este caso ya que tenía dos evaluaciones ese día más la práctica diurna con los zorros y la noche con Kevin y Andrew. La lluvia afuera era lo bastante fuerte como para salir a correr era una mala idea, pero no tanto como para suspender las clases así que tenían que ir. Por la hora que era si apuraba podría alcanzar a Andrew para que le diera un aventón hasta su primera clase, ya que ese año sus horarios coincidían en algunas horas,

Andrew lo estaba esperando afuera bebiendo algo que supuso era café, o quizás chocolate. Fuera de lo que fuera, en él mostrador había otro que supuso era para él, así que lo que agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. Era chocolate. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. No tenía ni idea de donde sacaba Andrew _ese_ chocolate en específico, y bien era cierto que había intentado preguntarle en varias ocasiones (siempre interrumpidas de una u otra forma), el caso era que aunque Neil no tenía un amor especial al chocolate en general, había algo en el que le conseguía Andrew que lo hizo sencillamente delicioso. Su día estaba mejorado, respiró un poco más tranquilo y siguió a Andrew hasta el Maserati. Andrew lo miró de arriba a abajo en cuanto se subió por el lado del copiloto, y algo brillante en sus ojos por un microsegundo, que Neil pudo haber perdido si no hubiera estado mirando en el momento preciso. La sonrisa cada vez más grande de Neil permanecía oculta por debajo de su chocolate, traía puesto parte del conjunto que Andrew le había regalado por su cumpleaños pasado. Él no le daba mucha importancia a la ropa, pero siempre buscaba ponerse las cosas que Andrew (principalmente, aunque también hizo lo mismo con las que le dieron el resto de los zorros) le había regalado o las que usaban los dos de cuando en cuando. Sabía que a Andrew le gustaba que lo hiciera. El trayecto fue tranquilo y silencioso.

\- No la fastidies, Josten. —Dijo Andrew en cuanto Neil hubo salido, era su manera de desearle una buena jornada, después de todo fue quien le ayudó a estudiar el tema para la segunda evaluación (Andrew era un buen profesor, algo aterrador, pero no se podría decir que sus métodos no funcionaban). Afuera lo que quedaba de la lluvia era una penas una pincelada de gotas, aún así su mirada fue afilada hasta que Neil terminó de abrir el paraguas. El recuerdo de la última vez que se enfermó colgando en la memoria de ambos todavía.

\- También te quiero —Respondió a sabiendas, Andrew rodó los ojos en su dirección, pero pudo ver la microsonrisa en su rostro antes de que esta desapareciera.

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria (obviando la condenada canción que aún no lograba sacarse de la cabeza). Neil estaba seguro de haber aprobado todo con buenas notas, hecho que no había dudado en ningún momento, y que le había ganado otra de las sonrisas fugaces de Andrew en cuanto se encontró al salir. No era el único feliz, al parecer Andrew había masacrado a varios (incluido el profesor) en el examen oral que tenía ese día, tomando en cuenta que Andrew estudiaba justicia penal, Neil casi se tenía mal por los adversarios de sus futuros clientes, _casi ._ De lo que no estaba seguro era del número que no había paradoja de mandarle mensajes de tipo "¿Dónde estás?" y "Tengo que hablar contigo" y "¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡maldita sea!" a lo largo de todo el día. Por regla general, Neil no solía contestar a números que no reconocen o que no tienen agendados, leyó un número de cinco mensajes antes de comenzar a ignorarlos activamente. Una parte inconsciente de él estaba segura de quien podría ser, pero él se negaba a ver la posibilidad.

Para cuando cayeron la tarde perdieron truenos y rayos junto a una lluvia lo bastante fuerte como para las prácticas de Exy fueron canceladas por el día, lo que dejaron malhumorados. Así que todos se arrimaron en una especie de pijamada improvisada para subir el animo, Allison había obtenido una planta eléctrica portátil de algún lado (a este punto nada de ella le sorprendió mucho), por lo que con Dan y Renee consiguiendo las películas y con Nicky, Aaron y Richard la comida, el plan de lo que harían quedaron decidido. El único que siguió refunfuñando hasta casi el momento exacto en que inició la película elegida fue Kevin, nada nuevo bajo el sol. Alex de alguna manera se las arregló para acondicionar el espacio y que todos cupieran estando cómodos, de modo que se acomodaron en parejas o en grupos alrededor del televisor,

  
* * *

_MARTES_

  
La mañana del martes habría preferido despertar con la gaita siendo sacrificada en un ritual satánico del lunes, antes que con _Mad Hatter_ a todo lo que da la corneta de su celular, más por el hecho de que identifica a quien llama como su medio hermana que porque tiene algo en contra de la voz Melanie Martines. Era el mismo número del día anterior que desistió de los mensajes en favor de cumplir con una táctica más agresiva. Todavía seguimos sin electricidad en la residencia, ya que al parecer los de mantenimiento no conseguimos el repuesto correcto para los fusibles que se quemaron, y como el clima estaba súper coherente aquella mañana amaneció con casi 38 grados de sol picante, (y aún no eran ni las 08:30 AM), si hubiera querido probablemente habría salido a correr de todas las formas ahora que no llovía, lo había hecho bajo peores condiciones, sin embargo el recuerdo de la última vez que se enfermó por andar de descuidado fue en gran medida lo que le detuvo No quería volver a preocuparse por su familia, ni volver a ser reprendido por Andrew en esa mezcla de rabia y preocupación de la última vez. Ignoró el tono de llamada apagando el celular, con la esperanza de que eso la hiciera desistir.

En algún punto de la noche de ayer alguien, probablemente Andrew, lo había trasladado desde el puf a su cama. Lo que le dejó medio desconcertado al principio, fue tanto calor que era difícil imaginar que apenas el día anterior casi se caía el cielo a base de lluvia y truenos, levantarse fue una tarea rápida pero necesaria, ya que no quería llegar tarde a clases en medio de la semana de parciales. El teléfono siguió sonando a un lado de su cama, Neil se negó un respondedor, por más que la negativa irritara a ambas partes involucradas. Lo que sí hizo fue darse una ducha rápida para no sentirse tanto como dentro de un microondas, el agua había conservado la temperatura fría por alguna clase de milagro que agradeció en silencio. El problema estaba en Chris era un demonio, Un demonio muy literal, que usaba sus dones a conveniencia, por lo que podría (y era lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco minutos) hacer funcionar el dispositivo condenado por pura fuerza de voluntad. Lo que no podía era obligarlo a responder, gracias a Neil conocía un truco o dos también. Reduciendo todo el asunto a una lucha de voluntades, que bien se llevo toda la mañana, hasta que por fin Neil llegó a su tope.

Cuando su celular sonó, _otra vez_ , en medio de su almuerzo con los zorros se rindió y contestó en lo que para lo que sonaba y se entendía bien podría ser anglosajón. Y la pelea verbal pasó a una velocidad tal que hizo que las palabras ya de por sí difícil de seguir para los que hablan varios idiomas, fuesen difíciles inentendibles, al estar mezclándose unas con otras creaban un sonido atropellado, las abreviaturas en medio del lenguaje privado lo hacían todo aún más confuso de lo que ya era de por sí. El tema solo quedó más o menos claro para su familia gracias al tono y los gestos que Neil hizo de forma inconsciente, la mayoría de los presentes en la mesa se sentían como en una especie de Pictionary a lo extremo. Andrew alzó una ceja en su dirección a modo de pregunta silenciosa, Neil era una mecha que se prendía fácil si le daban cuerda,

Esta vez era obvio que estaba más que molesto, furioso, en nuevos niveles, y ese hecho a Andrew le llamaba la atención, ya que era la primera vez que lo observaba en ese estado. Era como si toda la estructura osea le cambiara haciéndola verso más afilada, de alguna manera poco habitual; consideró y transmitió la misma agresividad y peligro que debió inspirar en la vida el famoso Carnicero, pero no era exactamente igual, tenía algo distinto en Neil que no tenía su difunto progenitor (recordando haber visto su foto), solo que aún no había deducir el What. Comenzaba en la línea de los ojos, más grises, oscuros, que el azul frío y pálido usual, y que se extienda desde la línea de la boca hasta los hombros con más y más fuerza a medida que le peleaba a quien estaba que estaría al otro lado de la línea (no se escuchaba lo suficiente como para intentar entenderlo). De alguna manera lo hizo verso más grado, más oscuro y más afilado de lo que era en verdad, como podría cambiar sus manos por espolones y de entre los labios podrían tener un asomar dientes de tiburón en cualquier momento. La llamada duró poco, pero fue intensa.

Neil suspiró en cuanto notó las miradas fijas en él, el resto de las conversaciones en su mesa habían muerto y los rodeaba un silencio sepulcral que contrastaba con el ambiente del restaurante donde estaban. Maldijo a Chris en silencio. Matt fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Consideró con cautela, ya que al parecer Andrew no había sido el único en notar el cambio.

Neil lo perdió antes de responder, mentir no estaba entre sus planos inmediatos pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para decir la verdad que aún le pesaba en la garganta. Por más que quisiera desahogarse con ellos.

\- Lo estaré: sé difícil decir, "estoy bien" era una razón prohibida para él desde que hizo tiempo. La mirada de Andrew era afilada en su dirección desde el asiento de al lado, lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejar llevar por verdades a los medios. Neil respondió— Mi medio hermana ha estado insistiendo en que la ayude con algo, ya le he dicho de muchas formas que no me interesa, _ni es mi problema,_ pero ella insiste.

\- ¿Hermana? ¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana? Nunca nos hablaste de ella —Nicky se vio un poco en shock, y un poco como un centenar de preguntas a punto de explotar.

  
\- En teoría no somos familia ... Es ... complicado de explicar.

"Complicado de explicar" era un eufemismo para decir _"Mi medio hermana, quien también es un demonio, perdió a Cerbero la mascota preferida de nuestro padre Lucifer, y quiere que le ayude a buscarlo antes de que el actual regente del infierno se de cuenta de que su mascota favorita, y el vigilante por excelencia de la puerta de dicho infierno, desapareció de repent. Cosa en la que no me quiero involucrar porque a) no es mi problema, yb) por algo yo no era el encargado de cuidarlo para empezar "_ Era una pena que no podría decirlo tal cual lo pensaba sin tener que explicar muchas cosas resaltantes antes, así como era bastante obvio que el comentario los había dejado picados por obtener respuestas al respecto. Alex debió de intuir algo conforme a su expresión, porque después de un breve silencio redirigió la conversación hacia otros rumbos y el resto le siguió la corriente, entendiendo que Neil les daría los detalles cuando estaba listo para ello. Con Andrew era distinto, Neil musitó un "En la noche" lo bastante bajo como para que solo él pudiera escucharlo y el resto del almuerzo transcurrió con tanta normalidad como les fue posible.

  
· · ·

_ESA NOCHE_

  
No había forma sencilla de explicar que su hermana era un demonio, y que su padre era el diablo, ni todo lo que eso implicaba. Andrew parpadeó en su dirección, pero no lo interrumpió durante todo el relato más que para decir que pedir un turno.

  
* * *

  
_VIERNES_

En algún punto entre el miércoles y el jueves la cosa se descontroló. Neil aún no podría decidir dónde estaba el error, o el cúmulo de ellos que lo llevaron a su situación actual. Pero estaba seguro de que había algo que no vio. Entendiendo por _Algo_ al dichoso cachorro infernal perdido por su hermana, y en ese momento estaba jugando con los restos de un objeto aún no identificado abajo de ellos. Estaban en la Foxhole Court y era de noche, supongo que Kevin los alcanzaría para la práctica, y por alguna clase de milagro no había llegado aún. La electricidad y lo divino no se llevaban lo que se dice "bien", eran mucha energía que al juntarse solían crear choques o resultados extraños, al parecer los cortes en la electricidad de los últimos dos días se debían a que Cerbero estaba en las instalaciones y no hay fusibles quemados. Neil al menos tenía la certeza de que todo volvería más o menos a la normalidad en cuanto devolviera al perro a su legítimo lugar, pero de igual manera estaba rezando muy fuerte porque eso pasara rápido.

En parte, la culpa era suya por no haber pensado las cosas mejor antes de moverse a la acción. Pero en su defensa era difícil pensar cuando un lobo (gigante su padre se tragaba el cuento de que eso era un cachorro) gigante te está persiguiendo. Cerbero probablemente creyó que estaban jugando, pero eso no lo hizo menos peligroso, cuando vio que se acercaba a Andrew que acababa de entrar a la cancha movido por el ruido, sin problemas, se limitó a cargarlo y saltar al cielo. Ahora no estaban a mucha altura, solo lo suficiente para que Cerbero no los alcanzara, en teoría era una buena solución porque antes de que el perro lobo se volviera un problema le había dado tiempo de avisarle a su padre, lo que volvía a su solución provisional problemática era que no tenía ni idea de en cuanto tiempo llegaría (esperaba que pronto),

Había ciertas miradas que decían mucho más que las palabras, y Andrew era experto en darlas. Neil padece el peso de la actual casi con la misma intensidad de una daga impactante directo a su cráneo, lo que no hace mucho por mejorar la situación. Medio a regañadientes agradeció las lecciones intensivas que su padre le hizo tomar desde hace unos años, al menos tuvo buena resistencia en las alas por si tuvieron que quedarse allí más tiempo ( _en verdad_ esperaba que no hubiera sido así). Era el único punto positivo de estar atrapado en varios metros sobre el suelo hasta que Chris, quien debió enterarse de todo para este punto ya, o Lucifer se dignaran a aparecer. Reacomodó los brazos alrededor de Andrew con cuidado. Abajo, Cerbero, el perro del infierno favorito de Lucifer (tenía varios), ladró como un cachorro feliz. La mirada de Andrew se afiló más.

\- Esta no ha sido de mis mejores ideas —reconoció un tanto avergonzado.

\- Oh. Así que _lo admite_ , interesante.

No era necesario escucharlo para saber que estaba molesto. Neil podría sentirlo de forma muy literal por la manera en como se sostenía a él, estaba tenso, aunque sí por la altura o la situación en general Neil no sabría decirlo. Si aún quedaban dudas sobre su estado de ánimo, estas se disiparon por completo con ese comentario mordaz. Era un poco extraño ser él quien cargara a Andrew, en las pocas ocasiones en que algo así pasó antes (no lo del perro, sino el abrazo en sí) había sido al revés, y siempre por iniciativa de Andrew, Neil se limitaba a dejarse llevar a cabo. Se sumieron en un silencio que no terminaba de ser cómodo, en parte porque se conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que el otro diría a continuación y las palabras sobraban. Lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran los ocasionales ladridos de Cerbero abajo, y las alas de Neil al moverse. Neil analizó, sin embargo, que Andrew estaba bastante más relajado de lo que cabría esperar dada la situación, abrió la boca para preguntar al respecto y Andrew lo cortó.

\- No te estrelles con algo.

Ordenó añadiendo un poco de fuerza al agarre que mantenía alrededor de su cuello. Neil escuchó lo que no dijo y algo se removió en su interior, un calorcillo agradable que se extendía por su pecho. Un silbido seguido de un breve alboroto en las cercanías lo distrajo de respondedor. Abajo, Lucifer y Chris se encargan de manejar a Cerbero, Neil aprovechó la distracción para aterrizar con cuidado, Andrew lo soltó sin decir nada, el ruido que tenían su hermana y su padre era más que suficiente para distraer a cualquiera. En cuanto se desocuparon Chris se acercó a ellos, sonreía como el demonio que era.

\- Así que ... ¿Cerbero interrumpió tú escapada romántica NateNay?

Dijo ella con todo el descaro que fue capaz de reunir mientras miraba de arriba a abajo Andrew, Neil contuvo las ganas de ahorcarla (porque sabía que no serviría de mucho) aunque odiaba el apodo, Andrew los ignoró a ambos, tuve la mirada fija en Lucifer que hizo maromas para mantener entretenido al perro o por simple placer, con él era difícil saber. El comentario por supuesto le dejó la atención a este último, quien dejó el perro a un lado y se volvió en un movimiento fluido hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Lucifer miró primero a Neil, luego le hizo una señal a Christine que iba de ella al perro con advertencia incluida, señaló bastante obvia en lo que intensiones se refería, ella hizo una mueca pero obedeció y se fue. Entonces se fijó en Andrew, volvió a mirar a Neil y de regreso a Andrew. Los dos estaban parados juntos, sin tocarse pero cerca. _este_ encuentro en específico.

Hubiera preferido que se diera de otra forma, pero cómo no fue así se llama y esperó como buen espectador a la escena transcurriera. Una parte de él sintiendo curiosa respecto a la perspectiva que requirió Andrew del hombre frente a él, los ángeles no afectados una forma física específica, un modo increíble podría decir que estaban hechos de la materia del universo y grandes cantidades de energía, y el planeta estaba plagado de ellos del mismo modo que los estaba de demonios y caídos, solo que su influencia era distinta a lo que el folclor plantea, menos dramática también, todos ellos eran, en cierto sentido, una fuerza más de la naturaleza y cada persona los percibía según las ideas que se hiciera al respecto. Para Neil, Lucifer era un hombre guapo pero no muy resaltante, del tipo que cualquiera miraría dos veces en la calle y después olvidaría como nada más que un evento curioso, con algunos rasgos parecidos a los propios, como el cabello solo que más oscuro. Le constaba que para Chris su apariencia era la misma de un actor de su serie favorita de Netflix, quien interpreta allí un papel similar.

Lucifer, técnicamente, entraba en lo que llamaban un ángel caído, y en general lo que más le identificaba en el tiempo que tenían conociéndolo era su sentido de la justicia. Su don, en parte la razón de su misma existencia, era pesar las acciones de las personas y darles lo que meramente, también era el regente actual del infierno. A Neil le sobrecogía un poco la manera en como se miraban él y Andrew, estaban analizando en silencio, pero no tenía manera de saber qué conclusiones sacarían al respecto, no sabía leer las expresiones en sus rostros. Por fin, después de lo que parecieron mil años de silencio Lucifer dijo primero, su tono de voz era imposible de identificar con algún lugar, no tenía acento, y siempre le dejaba la sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, de una especie de libertad mezclada con un sentido de la responsabilidad.

\- Tienen un puesto todos ellos. Recibí lo que se ha ganado. —Dijo el ángel, sin una emoción identificable detrás de sus palabras, simplemente señalaba el hecho. (No hacía falta que dijera a quienes se refería). Andrew no respondió, en sus ojos se movió algo, un brillo que llegó y se fue demasiado rápido como para que Neil lo captara. Lucifer adecuadamente, con una curva sensual en los labios que contenía un deja de picardía y algo más— Os cuidáis.

No era una pregunta, y Andrew siguió sin responder, limitándose a mirar del ángel a Neil y devuelto al ángel con quien tuvo otra conversación silenciosa. Neil no estaba seguro de si estaban hablando de la verdad por medio de pensamientos (como estaba seguro de los seres como Lucifer afectados) o era más bien intuitivo, la interacción ajena le hacía sentir en medio de un partido de tenis o de ajedrez mirando de uno a otro pero sin entender las reglas del juego ni las que seguían sus jugadores, tanto silencio lo estaba poniendo ansioso. Por fin, cuando la segunda conversación silenciosa terminó, el ambiente se convirtió menos pesado, y en base a las expresiones, Neil dedujo que fuera del cual fuera el acuerdo al que salió contentos a ambas partes. Lucifer se acercó a Neil entonces para darle un beso en el frente como despedida, regresar al infierno oa donde fuera que estaría antes de que el perro escapara, el ángel tenía por costumbre ese tipo de gestos, Neil seguía sin acostumbrarse a ellos del todo, aunque la sensación le gustaba, ese gesto siempre le dejaba un calorcillo en el pecho similar al que tenía cuando estaba con Andrew; seguridad, cariño, y familiaridad. Suponía que así se sentiría tener un padre que se comportara como tal, pero era muy difícil aún precisarlo y que los ángeles tengan su propio concepto para la palabra. Andrew identifica la escena en silencio contemplativo. ese gesto siempre le dejaba un calorcillo en el pecho similar al que tenía cuando estaba con Andrew; seguridad, cariño, y familiaridad. Suponía que así se sentiría tener un padre que se comportara como tal, pero era muy difícil aún precisarlo y que los ángeles tengan su propio concepto para la palabra. Andrew identifica la escena en silencio contemplativo. ese gesto siempre le dejaba un calorcillo en el pecho similar al que tenía cuando estaba con Andrew; seguridad, cariño, y familiaridad. Suponía que así se sentiría tener un padre que se comportara como tal, pero era muy difícil aún precisarlo y que los ángeles tengan su propio concepto para la palabra. Andrew identifica la escena en silencio contemplativo.

\- Vendré para el juego, os cuidáis —Dijo el ángel a su hijo, y Neil específicamente que el calor en su pecho se extiende ante la promesa implícita. La última parte lo dijo mirando a ambos con un brillo en los ojos que Neil no entendió, antes de que podría preguntarle, sin embargo, Lucifer ya se había ido. Neil parpadeó y miró a Andrew, quien no hizo más que continuar con su silencio.

\- Tengo la sensación de que estoy perdiendo algo ...

\- Muévete Josten —Dijo Andrew con voz aburrida, refiriéndose a la práctica para la cual fueron originalmente al estadio. La expresión entre divertida y exasperada en su rostro dijo otra historia, pero Neil hizo caso, todavía con la sensación de perdida de algo pero sintiendo feliz. Kevin llegó minutos después, al parecer al carro no le había dado la gana de prender al momento en que lo solicitó y tuvo que esperar, Neil no estaba sorprendido.

  
* * *

  
_SÁBADO_

_EN LA NOCHE_

Neil balanceaba las piernas en el filo de la terraza cuando llegaban a Andrew, por el sonido de sus pasos dedujo que había detenido en unos pocos metros de donde él estaba. No se volteó, al menos por el momento. Faltaba unos quince minutos para la media noche, pero Neil no podría dormir, después de la semana que tuvo que hacer algo y con la idea en mente salió a la terraza, a intentar. Que Andrew le siguió no fue una sorpresa en lo absoluto, que lo sujetara por el cuello y el mentón y lo besara hasta robarle el aliento, dejando sus labios hinchados y de un tono más intenso del habitual tampoco lo fue, le dejó una sonrisa boba a ojos cerrados, del tipo de las que su novio disfrutaba burlarse (pero que le gustaba causar, y ambos lo sabían). Cuando abrió la mirada de Andrew fue intensa, decidida.

\- Si o no.

  
\- Si.

Neil no tenía idea de qué estaba aceptando, pero era Andrew así que tampoco importaba mucho. Andrew extendió su mano hizo él, en cuanto la tuvo lo que hizo levantarse del lugar y caminar unos pasos más cerca de donde él se sintió en un principio. Después de sostuvo firme, ambas manos en su rostro para que de mira lo fijo.

\- Si o no.

  
\- Si.

Solo entonces Neil lo abrazó por la cintura, la sonrisa tironeando de sus labios. Andrew hizo un gesto con sus manos de querer borrarla, lo que solo borró sus ganas de reír pero hizo un esfuerzo y se contuvo.

\- Céntrate drogadicto. —Neil se prestó atención a lo que le debía decir— Si haces que nos estrellemos contra algo encontraré la forma de castigarte —le aconsejamos, luego lo rodeé con sus brazos buscando una posición similar a la del viernes, pero un tanto más cómoda, en lo que Neil le miraba con curiosidad amoldandose para que funcionara— Ahora, sube.

Neil se detuvo un segundo. Intentando comprender qué había impulsado a Andrew a pedirle que _subieran_ , como sinónimo de que _alzara en vuelo_ . Si hasta donde él sabía Andrew tenía fobia a las alturas. No era lógico, aunque la lógica y Andrew no estaban en el mismo plano existencial.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? —Después del viernes Neil habrá preguntado. Andrew le miró por un momento en silencio, después respondió.

\- No.

Neil pudo escuchar el _¿Contigo?_ al inicio de la oración que no dijo, como Andrew sabía que debía. Entonces tardé un respiro profundo que se mezcló con su sonrisa, y lo besó, primero en los labios y después en el cuello, contuvo la risa que tironeaba ante el estremecimiento que pudo sentir. Sus alas grises bien podrían mezclarse con las nubes en el cielo nocturno, esponjosas y etéreas.

\- Tú fetiche con el cuello está desfasado, acéptalo —se quejó Andrew.

\- Te gusta No era una pregunta— Me gusta que te guste - Neil estaba feliz.

Andrew alzó una mano con intención de golpearlo en algún lugar, luego cambió de opinión y pasó los dedos por una de sus alas todavía sin mover a la acción. El estremecimiento que grabó a Neil fue todavía más obvio que el de Andrew minutos antes, la mirada de Andrew indica dos cosas ante el conocimiento; Problemas y un perverso gusto a revancha.

\- Sube.

  
Neil alzó el vuelo hizo la noche, alto y más alto hasta que sobrepasaron a las aves nocturnas.


End file.
